


Danny's Change of Address

by conformityissuicide



Series: McGarrett-Williams Family Saga [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conformityissuicide/pseuds/conformityissuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wasn't going to miss his old apartment, but he sure wasn't going to tell Steve that.</p><p>Cute and mindless fluff. This is a companion piece to "If You Ever Need Me, I'll Be There" and "Family Ties Are Precious Threads," and it takes place during the ten year gap between the first and second stories. Can be read alone, but I would suggest reading those two first!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny's Change of Address

“Ah, fuck,” Danny cursed as he stubbed his toe against a cardboard box.

Steve laughed behind him, “Glad you’re moving?”

“Hardy, har, har, bastard,” Danny called back as he began putting wrapped dishes and coffee mugs into their own cardboard box. Steve came up behind Danny and wrapped his arms around Danny’s waist.

“That’s not a nice thing to say to the guy giving you the opportunity to move out of this shoebox.”

“I like this shoebox; it has character.”

“I wouldn’t call what it has character.”

“If you continue to diss my apartment I will not move in with you and you will no longer get lucky unless we are here, in my character-filled apartment.”

“That’s so unfair, Danno,” Steve whined, “Sex isn’t supposed to be used as a bargaining chip.”

Danny stood flabbergasted in his kitchen. “Did you actually listen to something I said?”

“Danno, I love you. I always listen, I just don’t always follow what I hear,” Steve smirked at Danny as he walked out the door and towards the truck.

*H50*  
Danny was exhausted. They had been moving the last of his stuff to Steve’s house for the better part of the afternoon and his knee was not happy with him. He placed the final box on the bedroom floor and sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing the stiffness from the swollen joint.

“I told you that carrying all the boxes wouldn’t be a good idea,” Steve said as he sat down beside him and replaced Danny’s hands with his own.

“I’m not a helpless child who is incapable of carrying boxes and helping his boyfriend move him into their new house,” Danny huffed; he was not helpless and he did not need Steve babying him.

“Danno, I just want you to take care of yourself, that’s all.”

Danny’s hands flew up in indignation, “Are you kidding me? Pot calling the kettle black, McGarrett. When do you ever take care of yourself?”

“Hey, I’ve been trying, but you have impossible standards for self-preservation.”

“Impossible standards. Huh, how is ‘do not, under any circumstances, go into a hostile situation without backup and please come home to me alive every night’ an impossible standard? Enlighten me, please.”

Steve had been rubbing Danny’s knee as they talked, and Danny was so involved in proving to Steve that his standards were not impossible that he hadn’t noticed the lack of stiffness in the joint.

“Mmm,” Danny couldn’t help the purr of pleasure that escaped his lips as Steve worked the soreness out of his throbbing knee.

Steve took advantage of Danny’s moment of weakness and stole a kiss, pulling Danny down beside him, “You know I’m good at a lot of other forms of massage too.”

“Children, Steven, our children are here,” Danny pushed at his partner’s tall form and tried to instill rationality into his crazy antics.

“Fine, but don’t think that’s protecting you after the girls go to bed.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, babe.” Danny laughed as he pushed Steve off the bed and followed him towards the door, “What are we doing about dinner?”

“I got that covered. Why don’t you start unpacking and I’ll make dinner?”

“Sounds good.” Danny leaned up and pressed a kiss on Steve’s lips, “I think this whole cohabitating thing is going to be easy.”

Danny felt Steve’s smile against his lips, “Love you, Babe.”

“Love you too, Danno.”

*H50*  
Danny hummed ‘Livin’ on a Prayer’ as he hung his ties carefully in the closet. He tried to wrap his brain around how his life had changed so much since Steve McGarrett entered the picture. Danny didn’t think he could ever trust someone after Rachel; he never thought he’d be willing to fall for someone again. The scars she left behind on his psyche were numerous and deep. But, somehow, Steve McGarrett had barreled right through all the brick walls Danny had placed around his heart using machine guns and hand grenades, placing himself firmly within the confines of Danny’s soul. Danny would be mad at him for unceremoniously forcing himself into his world if it wasn’t for the fact that Danny was hopelessly head over heels for the big loon. But, the fact of the matter was, Danny had never been happier in his entire life. Looking back, moving in with Rachel had seemed like a logical step, a piece of the happy marriage puzzle, but he had never felt this giddy, like a kid on Christmas morning seeing the shiny new bike he’d been asking for under the tree.

Danny moved towards the bedside table on his side of the bed. It had, of course, been his side of the bed for awhile – ever since he and Steve had spent that first night together 6 months ago – but now it was official. He placed his alarm clock next to the lamp and plugged his cell phone charger into the socket behind the headboard. He reached into the box and pulled out a leather bound book. It had been awhile since he’d opened the journal, but he couldn’t bear to part with it. Maybe now that he was in a happy, healthy relationship he could go back to writing his thoughts, fears, hopes, and dreams into the faded book, but for now he opened the table’s drawer and placed the journal carefully inside for safe-keeping.

Danny thought, briefly, that Steve may have already been using the drawer for something, K-Bars, interrogation technique manuals, but Danny did not expect him to be using the drawer to store away a black plastic case that held a pair of brown-rimmed glasses. As Danny held them up to inspect them closer he felt a presence hover in the doorway. He was so busted.

“What are you doing,” Steve asked as he closed the distance between them in two strides. “Those are mine.”

He snatched them out of Danny’s hand and carefully placed them back in the case and put them on the bedside table.

“I was just putting something in the drawer and I saw them,” Danny started. “Why didn’t I know you have glasses?”

“I only use them at night when my eyes are tired,” Steve said defensively, a blush creeping up the side of his neck.

“Aw, you’re embarrassed,” Danny chided as he stood in front of his partner, “I want to see them on; I bet you look really sexy.”

Danny watched Steve try and hold back the smile that was threatening to appear, “I’m not putting them on just so you can see them”

“C’mon, for me, please.”

“No, I only wear them when I need to read. Now, drop the subject and come downstairs for dinner.”

Danny followed behind his partner as they made their way downstairs, a plan already formulating in his mind.

*H50*  
“You help the girls get ready for bed and I’ll do the dishes,” Danny said as Grace and Avery brought their dishes to the counter and ran towards the stairs to get ready for a bath.

“Okay, sounds good.” Steve brought the rest of the dishes to Danny, who was standing at the sink. He placed a kiss on Danny’s cheek and swatted his ass with a dish towel. “But hurry up; I don’t think I can resist that sweet ass much longer.”

“There are impressionable ears in this house, Steven.”

Steve just smirked at Danny and made his way towards the stairs. Danny smiled with satisfaction; Steve had fallen for his plan hook, line, and sinker. He quickly loaded the dishwasher, intent on finishing fast so he could claim his prize.

After 20 minutes of scrubbing, Danny had the kitchen cleaned and the leftovers in the refrigerator. He made his way up the stairs and pushed open the door to his and Steve’s bedroom to witness one of the most beautiful sights he’d ever seen. There was Steve, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, wearing a SEALs tank top with a pair of sweats, sitting on the bed with one girl curled up on either side of him, reading Cinderella, complete with a different voice for each character. Danny was transfixed by the sight in front of him. Quietly pulling out his cell phone, Danny snapped a picture, goofy thumbs and all, of his new family. With a few more clicks, he sent the picture along to his mother saying, ‘Welcome to my new home.’


End file.
